Un beso
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Storm está preocupada por Scott. Él se ha recluido y alejado de todo el mundo. El Profesor no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo... ¿Ella podrá? Regalo para Nohara-Cirene por motivo de su cumpleaños del foro Groovy Mutation.


**Disclaimer:** El Universo mutante no me pertenece, todo es de FOX. ¡YEAH! Yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento. Y este fic pertenece al foro Groovy Mutation con motivo del cumpleaños de Nohara-Cirene.

 **N/A:** La trama está basada durante las semanas posteriores a la muerte de Jean.

* * *

Storm tuvo que retrasar la clase durante quince minutos porque Scott no se presentó, no podía cancelarla de nuevo, sería la tercera vez en dos semanas y no podía dejar a los chicos sin entrenamiento.

—Scott no vendrá —Logan malhumorado apareció antes de que cerrará la sala de peligro—. El Profesor me ha pedido que cubra sus clases contigo.

—¿Has hablado con él? —Le pregunto antes de activar las actividades.

—No quiere ver al profesor, ¿Crees que me querrá ver a mí?

Storm fingió prestar atención a sus alumnos que corrían y realizaban estrategias para evitar ser heridos, algunos acertaron y otros fallaron. Su mente estaba en su amigo. Scott no había salido de su habitación en semanas, ella tenía la esperanza de que apareciera ahí.

Más de una ocasión cuando comían mencionaba sobre cómo está era la clase que más le gustaba dar. Tal vez debería dejar de ser una cobarde y acercarse a él, darle el apoyo que necesitaba, pero había una cosa en que Logan tenía razón, quizás no iba a ser bien recibida en la habitación que él compartía con Jean.

* * *

Ororo escuchó el grito ahogado que él lanzó antes de que ella tocase la puerta. Fuertes estruendos resonaron por todo el pasillo y algunos estudiantes se detuvieron.

—Ustedes continúen —trato de sonreírles—, aquí no pasa nada. Vuelvan a clases. ¿Scott? —Toco fuertemente la puerta—. Scott, abre la puerta antes de que llame a Logan y la tiré.

—¿Acaso no puedes tú? —Detecto el sarcasmo en ello.

Dejando al lado la privacidad, saco el gran llavero con todas las llaves de la casa, busco la que sería de Scott, le llevo unos minutos tras muchos intentos fallidos, encontró la llave adecuada. La introdujo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Giro la manija y abrió despacio.

—¿No pueden darle a alguien privacidad? —Le reprocho cuando ella cerró la puerta—. Quiero estar solo, Ororo, déjame en paz.

—Has estado aquí más de diez días y ahora que te veo has perdido algo de peso —Storm camino cautelosamente hasta él—. El cuarto está hecho un asco, no puedes seguir viviendo así.

—He estado viviendo así desde que ella se fue —Storm pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Bajo sus lentes su mirada estaría llena de tristeza, él podía ocultar el dolor su mirada, pero la forma de hablar y sus gestos…

—Te necesitamos, Scott. No eres el único que sufre… a todos nos ha dolido, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Jean no habría querido esto para ti.

—No es fácil…

—Es difícil porque no lo dejas ir, si tan solo le intentarás. Tienes todo el apoyo de nosotros, te necesitamos —Aunque se rehusó tomo su mano y la apretó—, ven y ayúdame a dar la clase.

—¿Y que todos sientan pena por mí? No, gracias. Ahora vete Storm, quiero estar solo.

Se fue, pero regreso a la siguiente tarde tras finalizar la clase. Preparo una bandeja con comida para que comiese algo. Saco la llave del bolsillo de la parte trasera de su habitación y abrió. Scott estaba en la misma posición de ayer.

—He traído algunos lonches —menciono y puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, que ahora estaba libre porque la lámpara de ayer ya no estaba—. ¿Quieres comer? Logan los hizo, estoy segura que saben horrible.

No supo si fue su imaginación o fue real, pero le vio sonreír.

—Enfermare si los cómo —repuso.

—Entonces ambos nos enfermares al mismo tiempo. Y tendremos una excusa para no dar clases.

* * *

Fueron tres días seguidos en las que ella hizo lo mismo, llevarle la comida y conversar un poco. Al tercer día implemento acompañarlo también en la cena. Y él no dijo nada, paso de estar acostado en la cama a sentarse.

Era un avance lento, pero bueno.

Al cuarto día entro al cuarto con una bolsa grande de basura. Y Scott se dio un baño en semanas, finalmente había aceptado que apestaba demasiado encontrarse en ese estado sin bañarse, por lo que le pudo entregar ropa limpia.

Ella recogió todos los añicos mientras él tomaba su tiempo. Quizás se estaba apresurando, pero mientras antes sacará todo, podría ayudar a la recuperación y quizás volvería a su vida normal con una nueva rutina. Por supuesto que el dolor de la perdida de Jean estaría presente, pero encontraría nuevos motivos por los cuáles seguir viviendo.

Seguir siendo un X-Men.

Cambiado y duchado salió del cuarto.

—Creó que hace falta traer un aromatizante —Alzo una mano y la sacudió sobre su rostro—. No sé cómo es que he soportado el hedor.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, ciertamente yo tampoco soportaba seguir aquí contigo a la hora de comer. ¿Quieres salir?

—No — _Perfecto Storm, lo has arruinado._

* * *

—Veo que pasas mucho tiempo con él —Le dijo el Profesor X—. Me da gusto que al menos te haya abierto la puerta.

Era cierto, ahora Scott sabía a la hora en que iba y ya no tenía que utilizar la llave para que ella entrara. El seguro estaba inactivo.

—Es mi amigo —contestó—. No puedo abandonarlo.

—Recuerdo que antes de que él pusiera su atención sobre Jean, tú y él hacían un buen equipo, por eso los puse a ambos en la misma clase. Pueden realizar grandes cosas estando juntos.

No faltaba mucho para que la escuela se cierre por las vacaciones. La mayoría de los estudiantes regresarían a casa con sus familiares, otros optarían por quedarse y la otra mitad que se quedaba en la escuela se la pasaban fuera de ella, dejando solo a los adultos.

Con Jean se comportaban como adolescentes una vez al año. Jugando y recordando las buenas anécdotas. Incluso llegando a embriagarse alrededor de una fogata sobre el patio. ¿Qué harían ahora?

Storm pensó en llevarse las fotos que Scott tenía sobre el mueble, todas le hacían sentir pena y que no era sano para él mantenerlas. Sonreían, estaban abrazados e incluso estaba la foto con todos los estudiantes cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Ella estaba ahí, sonriendo, pero manteniendo el pensamiento.

El profesor tuvo un acierto y fue su unión con él. Antes de que Jean entrase ella se enamoró de él. Y ella al querer pensar como una niña normal, pensó que él correspondía a sus sentimientos.

¿Qué la llevo a eso?

Las pláticas, los besos en la frente y mejilla, a la hora de jugar, la manera en la que competían cuando Charles hacía una pregunta sobre el tema que estaban viendo. Y luego Jean llego y Scott se alejó de ella. Claro, ahora como X-Men volvieron a unirse como cuando eran adolescentes.

Ella resguardo sus sentimientos; él le contó sobre la hermosa relación que llevaba con Jean.

* * *

—Te hace falta afeitarte —Storm se sentó al lado de la ventana—. La barba no va contigo.

—Me hace ver más viejo —Él le dijo con una media sonrisa—. Pero no, es un rastro de la melancolía que siempre voy a cargar conmigo.

—¿La barba? —No encontraba coherencia en ello—. La barba crece y desaparece. Puedes afeitarte y unos meses después volverá a salir. Te ves como una… —guardo silencio.

—Como una persona que lo ha perdido todo y no quiere avanzar.

Y comprendió.

Nada de lo que hiciera le iba a devolver la vida a Scott. Él no volvería hacer aquel adolescente, aquel hombre que creció. Ahora no era nadie sin Jean Grey.

* * *

Scott no respondió a su beso cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los de él.

Quería ver la mirada de él, darse una idea si estaba decepcionado, enojado, algo. Él dejo sus labios entre abiertos cuando ella se retiró, no le dijo palabras, pero si una seña con su brazo. Lo estiro señalando la puerta, quería estar solo.

Storm se levantó y se detuvo por unos segundos, de su bolsillo trasero saco la llave que abría la puerta de Scott y la dejó ahí. No regresaría a él, necesitaba tiempo para considerar lo que acababa de suceder.

Un beso no revelaba los sentimientos.

Un beso era solo eso, un beso.

* * *

 **N/A I: ¡** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado por dos semanas! XD. Vaya, en lo personal no me gusta como pareja Scott y Storm. Al escribir esto, un amor por ellos nació y me alegra tanto que está haya sido una de las opciones que querías.

Espero que esté fic sea de tu agrado, Nohare Cirene. Y te deseo una larga vida, que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más.


End file.
